In The Club
by americanooo
Summary: Summary : " aku tak menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan mencoba hilang dari hadapanku, atau kau akan mati ditanganku, Kim Himchan ssi"


Title : In The Club

Rating : **T**

Genre : **Yaoi / geje / dan sejenisnya**

Length : **Oneshot**

Cast :

**Bang Yongguk**

**Kim Himchan**

**Jung Daehyun**

**Summary : **_**" aku tak menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan mencoba hilang dari hadapanku, atau kau akan mati ditanganku, Kim Himchan~ssi"**_

_Aku kembali bawa ff chapter pertamaku ^^ tapi mungkin Cuma ada 2 chap sih. dilihat gimana sih responnya. Kalau bisa bikin semangat bikin chap 2nya, bakal aku lanjut. Kalau ga? Dilihat aja sih ya.. happy reading guys ^^ _

.

**Bang Yongguk All POV**

Tiga hari terakhir ini, aku memiliki kesibukan baru yaitu pergi ke club. Biasanya, waktuku habis hanya untuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas laporan di kantor. Namun berkat Jung Daehyun, tiga hari yang lalu dia berhasil menyeretku ke club ini. Dia benar-benar seorang yang pemaksa, memaksaku pergi ke tempat yang bukan tipe seorang Bang Yongguk samasekali. Cih~

.

Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak nyaman di dalam sini, tapi entah apa yang terjadi denganku. Alasanku kesini hanya ingin melihat lelaki itu, lelaki yang sedang duduk sendiri di ujung sana, Kim Himchan sang 'lelaki panggilan' yang paling terkenal di tempat ini.

.

Berbicara mengenai Kim Himchan, Daehyun mengatakan padaku jika memang benar dia 'lelaki panggilan' tapi anehnya dia selalu menolak jika diajak bermain diatas ranjang. Entahlah, itu hanya bualan Daehyun atau tidak, karena sesungguhnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu. Himchan juga bukan seorang dari kalangan bawah yang rela menjual tubuhnya hanya untuk sesuap nasi. Entahlah, Himchan terlalu misterius kata Daehyun.

" hyung…" panggilan Daehyun menyadarkan aku dari lamunan. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

" kau hanya melihatnya? Tak ingin berkenalan?" tanya Daehyun setelah menempatkan dirinya duduk disampingku.

" mamangnya kenapa aku harus berkenalan dengannya? Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan yang seperti itu?" balasku santai meskipun jujur saja, paling tidak aku ingin berbicara satu kalimat dengan lelaki itu.

.

Sedangkan Daehyun hanya bisa menggendikkan bahunya dan di akhiri dengan tawa yang meremehkan aku. hahah… Jung Daehyun, kau mau mati huh? Brengsek.

Selalu saja, di club ini aku hanya duduk sendiri di depan bar. karena yah, aku selalu menolak jika ada ingin menemaniku. Kecuali Daehyun, yang kadang satu menit dua menit menemani mengobrol tidak jelas denganku. Ah liat, Daehyun yang saat ini sedang bercumbu mesra dengan kekasih gelapnya, Choi JunHong. Menjijikkan.

.

Lupakan Daehyun karena mataku saat ini hanya terfokus pada satu titik dimana lelaki itu berada. Aku tak memutus pandanganku darinya, setiap gerak-geriknya terpantau dengan baik di kedua mataku. Sesekali mata kami bertemu dan itu sangat brengsek karena jantungku berdegup seperti orang kesetanan. Astaga, aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri beberapa hari terakhir ini. apa aku jatuh cinta? Sialan, omong kosong apa yang aku pikirkan.

.

Aku mengalihkan pandangaku darinya dan meminum _orange juice_ yang aku pegang. Silahkan menertawaiku karena di Club seperti ini aku masih meminum minuman ringan seperti itu. Karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa bersahabat dengan minuman beralkohol, itu bukan gayaku sama sekali. sialan , baru sebentar saja aku mengalihkan pandangku darinya dan sekarang lelaki itu sudah menghilang.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki karena tanpa pikir panjang, kakiku berlari ke luar club dengan mata yang hanya terfokus pada satu tujuan. Aku melihatnya, meskipun hanya sebatas punggung yang aku lihat karena dia saat ini berjalan menjauhi area club. Dia berjalan sendiri, apa aku harus menyusulnya? Bang Yongguk kau sudah tidak waras!

.

" hai…" sapaku ketika aku sudah disampingnya.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padaku. Sialan, matanya kenapa harus menatapku seperti itu?

" hai, Bang Yongguk~ssi…" ucapnya dengan diakhiri cengiran lucu. Tunggu, Dia tahu namaku?

" kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku canggung.

" wae? Kau tidak tahu, kau sangat terkenal di dalam sana. Mungkin, semua tahu siapa namamu." Jawabnya santai, dia melanjutkan langkahnya dan aku mengiringinya.

" maksudku, aku tidak lama di club itu. Yaah, ku rasa itu tidak masuk akal. Aku juga selalu mengobrol dengan Daehyun. Aku selalu menolak jika ada yang ingin menemaniku, ya…" belum selesai aku melanjutkan bicaraku, dia memotangnya.

" nah itu yang membuatmu terkenal." Aku terdiam, aku hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. kami berjalan dalam diam, pelan kami melangkahkan kaki kami setapak demi setapak. Angin malam berhembus pelan, menjadi penggiring perjalanan kami.

Aku menghirup nafas dalam, wangi tubuhnya sedikit menyudup ke dalam hidungku. Ini gila, sungguh.

" bisakah kita duduk?" tawarku kepadanya ketika melihat ada sebuah bangku di ujung jalan.

.

.

" kau akan pergi kemana?" tanyaku memulai percakapan.

" hanya ingin jalan-jalan." Jawabnya singkat. Aku memandangnya, sedangkan dia hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

" kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya dengan santai, tapi membuatku benar-benar terkejut.

" mwo?" tanyaku tak percaya.

" lupakan." Jawabnya tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana aku menatapnya saat ini.

Kami kembali terdiam, suasana kembali canggung. Sungguh, aku tak menyukainya. demi Tuhan, aku juga ingin mengobrol banyak dengannya. Tapi ntahlah, lidahku sangat kelu sekali saat ini.

" aku tidak menyukaimu." Ucapku memecahkan keheningan diantara kami.

" sudah kuduga. Daehyun hanya bercanda denganku." Jawabnya.

"Daehyun?"

" dia mengatakan padaku, jika kau menyukaiku? Ah tidak, dia hanya berkata kau sering memperhatikanku. Yeah, aku juga sering melihatmu. Bukankah kita sering bertemu pandang?" tanyanya dan kali ini dia menatapku. Shit!

" ah, begitu?" sial, ini bodoh sekali Bang Yongguk.

" Himchan~ssi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?" tanyaku hati-hati. Dia hanya menoleh padaku dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tunggu, dia juga tersenyum padaku. Oh shit!

" aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana, hanya saja kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanyaku sedikit tak enak.

" seperti apa? lelaki panggilan? Menjual tubuh hanya untuk sesuap nasi?" tanya memastikan, dia sangat santai. sungguh, tak ada tanda-tanda tersinggung atau yang lainnya.

" aku hanya ingin melakukannya, selama ini apa yang aku lakukan? Aku pikir aku tak memiliki alasan untuk itu, aku hanya ingin melakukannya." Jawabnya.

" bisakah kau tak melakukannya lagi?" ucapku tanpa pikir panjang. Ya Tuhan…

" wae? Bahkan kita baru saja kenal, kau berani sekali memintaku untuk tak lagi melakukannya? Menggelikan sekali."

" bisakah?" astaga, rasanya aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri yang tak bisa berhenti bertanya seperti itu.

" apa kau benar-benar tak menyukaiku?" tanyanya memastikan, wajahnya sangat serius kali ini.

" ani." Jawabku singkat.

" sungguh kau tak menyukaiku?" tanyanya lagi.

" Himchan~ssi, kumohon berhentilah. Jangan melakukan itu lagi." Ucapku tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

" ntahlah. Bang Yongguk~ssi…." Jawabnya.

_Chu_

Aku terbelalak, dia dengan tiba-tiba menciumku. Ani, hanya menempelkannya saja. Tak bergerak sedikitpun, tapi jantungku berdetak keras. Tubuhku membeku, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

" terima kasih, sudah menemaniku malam ini. selamat tinggal, maksudku selamat malam Bang Yongguk~ssi." ucapnya seraya meninggalkan aku yang masih terbengong karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Aku menggeliat pelan, sedikit demi sedikit membuka mataku yang terasa sangat berat. Aku rasa sebentar lagi aku akan mati karena beberapa hari terakhir hidupku sedikit kacau, aku tak menemukan lelaki itu. ah ntahlah, sejak malam dimana aku dan dia mengobrol bersama, setelahnya aku tak menemukan dia dimana-dimana. Di club? Tidak, dia tidak kesana sekalipun bahkan Daehyun juga tak tahu mengapa Himchan tiba-tiba menghilang.

"aaaarrrggggggghhh!" erangku menahan kesal.

" Kim Himchan, sialan kau! Setelah kau mencuri ciuman dariku lalu kau menghilang tiba-tiba? Cih, lihat saja kau akan mati ditanganku!" Ucapku entah dengan siapa.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak benar jika aku tidak melihatnya. _Oh come on_, sungguh ini sangat memuakkan ketika aku harus jujur bahwa aku merindukannya. Sangat, aku sangat merindukannya.

.

.

Bodoh memang, aku tahu mungkin dia tidak akan ke club. Tapi aku menunggunya disini dengan tenang, ani…. maksudku aku menunggunya dengan sebotol wine di hadapanku. Aku berubah sejak dia tiba-tiba menghilang, aku ulangi. Hidupku menjadi kacau karena dia. Apa aku berlebihan? Terserah karena kau tak akan pernah tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku.

Selama kehidupanku ini, aku hanya mengerti bagaimana mencari uang yang banyak. Tidak mempedulikan yang lain selain uang dan sekalinya ada seseorang yang sedikit bisa mengalihkan perhatianku, sedikit bisa membuatku bisa hidup seperti manusia normal lainnya, seseorang itu tiba-tiba pergi setelah mencuri ciuman dariku dan brengseknya, dia juga mencuri hatiku. Aku sangat berantakan, ini membuatku benar-benar membuatku gila.

" hyung, berhentilah. Kau sudah menghabiskan 3 isi botol wine." Cegah Daehyun ketika aku akan meminum wine-ku yang ke-4.

Aku tak menghiraukannya, aku tetap meminum wine itu. tapi Daehyun mengambilnya dari tanganku dan membuangnya.

PYAAARRRR (?)

Aku menatapnya geram, kemarahan sudah sampai di puncak kepalaku. Aku berdiri dan menyerangnya. Menonjok wajah mulusnya sekeras yang aku bisa. Seisi club menonton kami, ini bagai tontonan bagi mereka.

"BRESEK BERANINYA KAU!" teriakku dan aku terus menggebukinnya. Daehyun sama sekali tak berontak. Aku hilang akal, aku melupakan segalanya.

" JUNG DAEHYUN KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU !" teriakku setelah itu aku meninggalkan Daehyun yang terkapar di lantai.

Aku berjalan lunglai karena sepenuhnya diriku sudah dikendalikan oleh alkohol. Tapi sebelum aku mencapai pintu keluar club, mataku menangkap sosok itu. Kim Himchan?

" Kim Himchan~ssi?" aku memanggilnya, tapi bahkan dia tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

"KIM HIMCHAN BRENGSEK KAU!?" teriakku.

_BUG … BUG.. BUG…_

**TBC or DEL?**

**Thanks to :**

**cacingkawat**** , ****bang3424**** , ****NavyDilla**** , ****matokeke**** , ****hatakehanahungry**** , ****bbang2chan**** , himechan , riri , ****Achers26**


End file.
